Athos and D'Artagnan
Athos and D'Artagnan are best friends and have a strong friendship and are as close as brothers in the series. However, they initially have an enmity with each other that formed into a student-mentor relationship. During one of the episodes, Athos expressed that D'Artagnan had the potential to be the best Musketeer that France had ever seen. OverviewEdit Though best friends through most of the series, Athos and D'Artagnan did not get off on the right foot, as D'Artagnan believed Athos to be responsible for his father's murder and even challenged him to the duel. Throughout the fight, Athos did his best not to harm d'Artagnan with their swordfight. However, the two men are both on the sword-fighting level. Later, when Athos was leaving the execution area, the two of them just breifly looked at each other as Athos silently thanked d'Artagnan. By episode 2, Athos thought d'Artagnan wasn't fit to expose Valdim and infultrate his order and thought Valdim killed him. In episode 3, Athos finally confesses to D'Artagnan his darkest secret, and promised to Athos he would not tell anyone else. During "The Challenge," Athos advised him how to fight with his head and not with his heart and expressed that d'Artagnan was ready to get a commission for the king. Throughout ''The Musketeers''Edit Series 1Edit "Friends and Enemies" Edit D'Artagnan and Athos meet each other in "Friends and Enemies, where the former thinks that the latter had killed his father, Alexandre D'Artagnan, As pointed out by Porthos, during their duel, Athos fights in a way that ensures he won't harm D'Artagnan. After overpowering D'Artagnan and pinning him down to a nearby stable, Athos spares the young man's life. Blinded by anger, D'Artagnan refuses to let go without a fight and continues to fight the man that would have killed him. Aramis and Porthos soon join in but Athos doesn't want to kill D'Artagnan and ceases the fight when Constance enters the garrison. When he is arrested, Athos tells D'Artagnan he is not responsible for his father's death. D'Artagnan spends the entire episode helping prove Athos' innocence despite nearly killing him a few hours earlier. He does help prove that Athos never committed the awful crimes he was accused with.Despite their previous encounter, Athos indirectly thanks D'Artagnan for helping save his life. "Sleight of Hand" Edit "Commodities"Edit "The Homecoming" Edit "The Challenge"Edit "Musketeers Don't Die Easily"Edit Athos learns that d'Artagnan has slept with his wife and shot d'Artagnan while he was drunk as part of their plan but instead had shot him in the side rather than in the arm. Apparently betrayal, Athos and d’Artagnan are actually putting on an act for Milady and the Cardinal in order to finally bring justice upon them. Genuinely, Athos apologizes for giving D'Artagnan the wound, never meaning to actually give him that much bodily harm. Despite having to "kill" Athos, d'Artagnan instead gave him a genuine smile and put on a convincing act in shooting his best friend. Later in the episode, while d'Artagnan is confronting the Cardinal, Athos primarily is concerned with his younger friend’s well-being, so much, that Athos wants Constance’s disappearance to be kept secret from D'Artagnan in order for this stunt of his to not cost the young man's his own life and to prevent a lapse in concentration. Series 2 Edit Series 3 Edit In series 3, Athos appeared to be proud of D'Artagnan into the Musketeer he has become, as Athos slightly smiled when he saw D'Artagnan training one of the cadets and telling them the "head over heart" advice Athos gave d'Artagnan himself when he was training D'Artagnan. At the series finale, with Porthos a general and Aramis as the First Minister of France, Athos surprised D'Artagnan by making him the captain of the Musketeers for a temporary leave of absence, thinking that no one better for the position. D'Artagnan doubted that he could not lead, however, even Athos knew that his best friend could train the cadets in his absence. Gallery 820635d38286fce5caf6dca0811db436.jpg b07a69565214e5a140868ee8176eb83f.jpg Category:Athos' relationships Category:D'Artagnan's relationships Category:Relationships